The End
by district0bentshot
Summary: Originally posted as 'Final Chapter' Title says it all...please review! re-posted as minor aspects like grammar have changed


"Huh…where am I...Gale is that you?"

He stares down at me with an expression that can I can only assume is guilt...or impatience?, something's wrong.

"Finally Catnip, thought I would have to wait till the next hunger games before you would wake up." He smiles and pulls out something metallic.

Yep impatience

. "I'm sorry Katniss. But the Capitol offered me something I couldn't refuse, and I had to take it. No matter what sacrifices I had to make, and believe me when I say I'm sorry that sacrifice had to be you."

What is he talking about? Sacrifice, the Capitol, offers he couldn't refuse? I look down, my wrist and legs are tethered. I look up at Gales hand. I see what the metallic thing is now, syringe. I get it now.

"What did they offer you? What did they offer you that is so much more important?"

I look straight into his eyes. If he is going to kill me, he is going to look into my eyes until the light of his former best friend fades away.

"They offered control Katniss. Control of all Panam. Do you know what I could do as president! I could stop the hunger games; I could put an end to poverty and death across the country. I thought you of all people Catnip, would understand that. One death to save the lives of a nation…well actually two but same difference."

Gale has lost it! How can be saying these things? What happened to him?

"Why! Why would I understand that! Do you really believe that Capitol would actually give you presidency?! Seriously Gale think about what you just told me and how unbelievable it sounds."

Wait what did he say before? "Well actually two but same difference"? Oh no.

"You killed him didn't you...you killed Peeta"

"You have to understand Katniss he wouldn't move, he wouldn't let me through, and he wouldn't stop blocking my path to you. I had to kill him to get to you before you woke and realized what was happening."

Peeta, oh god Peeta. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. I have cried many times before in front of Gale, but this time it was different. This time he wouldn't see me cry.

"The only reason the Capitol asked you to do this is because I'm a threat. I'm a threat because I am spokes person for a rebellion. You can see that can't you? You're never going to be president, Gale. Their going to kill you after you have killed me."

He looks down at me and smirks.

"That's why we could never be together Katniss. You're too rational, to pessimistic. You never think good things can happen. For once in your life Katniss, just accept what's going to come and not think everything is a lie"

He pulls the syringe out and examines it.

I can't believe my last image on earth will be Gale. Gale, who I went hunting with. Gale, my best and first real friend. Gale, who I used to saved my life. Gale, who I used to love.

"Will it hurt?"

He looks astonished that I have spoken, as If wasn't meant to say anything, not to talk until that poison coursed through my veins.

"No, it will feel like a dream, a dream that will never end"

What a load of crap. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't have the guts to say it to my face, to own up to what he is doing or to admit to himself that I might actually be right.

"You can't know that."

I glare at him. Hoping he will see that every last shred of love, respect, friendship any sort of emotion I ever felt for him, has left me and will never return.

"Unless you injected yourself"

He bursts out in laughter almost dropping the syringe.

"Katniss" wiping away the tears of laughter

"Catnip, even before death you seem make me laugh, I'm to going miss that the most."

"Why hello there Katniss, are you ready."

"President Snow I should have known I would see your face before I die"

His mouth turns into the biggest smile anyone with an ego as big as his could produce.

"Katniss, I am not president anymore" he winks at Gale

Out of Gale turning into a psycho, Peeta being murdered by Gale and knowing within minutes I will be dead, that wink was the creepiest thing out of them all.

"Where good to go" says Gale

He tightens the strap around my arm.

I close my eyes and think of Peeta and my last moments with him.

"Wait, Prim. Mum. What happened to them?"

They both look at me. I know the answer. They killed them. They killed everyone close to me, everyone who could have known me. Katniss, Girl on fire, winner of the hunger games, wife to Peeta. Anyone who knew me by these names will be dead or are being killed.

There is one up side to dying like this. If I lived everyone I love would be dead

I would have nothing to live for anyway.

"It's for the greater good Catnip"

I feel the metal slide into my arm.

I hum the song I sang for Rue so many years ago.

One last act of rebellion and yet it seems like the most important.

I try to scream as the poison runs through my veins like fire.

Huh. Ironic, the girl on fire for once actually feels like she is on fire.

Everything goes black.

I hear the faint sounds of a gun shot and President Snows voice

"Goodbye President Hawthorne." Laughter.

He should have listened.


End file.
